L'éclat de tes yeux
by Robyn Betic
Summary: Kate se sent perdue et ne sait plus comment faire pour ne pas perdre pied. Peut-être qu'un rendez-vous imprévu dans l'ascenseur la remettra sur le droit chemin ?


Salut à vous tous ! Bon, eh bien, il faut bien écrire de temps en temps, alors j'ai décidé de finir un OS que j'ai débuté il y a trèèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps, mais autant dire que j'ai bloqué à un moment, et je m'y suis remise 2 ans après l'avoir commencé !

C'est l'heure des remerciements, autant prévenir tout de suite : j'en ai pour un bout de temps !

Tout d'abord, un énorme merci à ma jumelle chérie, qui se reconnaîtra certainement dans ces quelques lignes. Merci à toi d'être qui tu es, de m'apporter autant, d'être _toujours_ là quand j'ai un coup de blues ou un truc stupide que je n'ai envie de partager qu'avec toi ! Je t'adooore plus que tout, mille bisous et j'espère que tu apprécieras cet OS ! :)

Un énooooorme bisou à ma schizophrène préférée, qui n'a jamais cessé d'être dans mon coeur et de m'accompagner tout au long de ces aventures que l'on partage dans nos écrits interminables ! :p Pourvu que ça te plaise, ma Kelly chérie ! :)

Plein de pensées pour ma petite (ou devrais-je dire ma grande ? :p) Juju à qui j'aime toujours envoyer un petit message dès que j'en ai le temps ou l'occasion (soit pas souvent !) Je t'embrasse mon lapinou ! :)

Et je finis par ma belette, Agathounette, je sais que tu liras cet OS là aussi, comme tu lis les autres, discrètement et sans me prévenir parfois ! Je t'aime fort petit chou, je t'envoie mes poutous en attendant jeudi prochain ! ;)

FIN DES REMERCIEMENTS (je sais à quel point ça peut être chiant parfois ...) !

Je rappelle que je ne possède pas l'univers de la série (même si j'en rêve et que j'en meurs d'envie, mais là n'est pas la question !)

Je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent, seulement pour vous faire partager ce que je crée de temps à autre.

Mais si vous avez le temps et l'énergie, merci de laisser un petit commentaire, ça me fait toujours super plaisir de lire vos adorables messages. Si vous n'avez pas apprécié, j'aimerais avoir votre avis constructif sur ce que je dois modifier pour tenter de m'améliorer ! :)

* * *

\- Situation : après le 4x22 (je vous ai prévenu, c'est vieux !)

\- POV : Kate

\- Genre : plutôt petite guimauve, mais j'ai été gentille, je n'en ai pas trop mis cette fois ! x)

\- NB : les "..." lorsqu'il y a un retour à la ligne, ça marque les respirations que j'ai effectué quand j'ai écrit cette histoire. (Dis de cette manière, c'est très bizarre, mais c'est vraiment arrivé comme ça !)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Sérieusement ? Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Tout est calme au 12th, il n'y a pas grand monde aujourd'hui, à mon plus grand désespoir. Ça veut dire que je vais encore avoir tout mon temps pour réfléchir aux faits et gestes de Castle. Encore un jour de plus à ruminer dans ma barbe. Castle n'est pas venu aujourd'hui, peut-être viendra-t-il cet après-midi … ou demain ?

J'ai mis une jupe ce matin. Quand était-ce la dernière fois que j'en avais mise une, sérieusement ? Je ne suis même pas sûre de m'en souvenir. Mais attention, pas une jupe trop audacieuse : noire, serrée au niveau de la taille, comme celles que portait l'agent Show lorsqu'elle travaillait avec nous. J'ai mis une jupe parce que j'avais une sorte de réunion avec l'ensemble du commissariat dans la matinée. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait une belle tenue pour ça, quelque chose de classe. Alors j'ai assorti le tout avec un chemisier blanc opaque, et une paire d'escarpins noirs.

Gates est venue me voir à la fin de ladite réunion. Elle semblait un peu remontée.

-Beckett, j'aimerai que vous corrigiez votre attitude que je trouve quelque peu … intrigante ces derniers temps. Vous allez rester travailler même si nous n'avons pas de meurtres en ce moment, il y a plein de papiers à remplir qui ont été oubliés, je voudrais que vous remédiez à ça … et à votre comportement, également. Nous sommes tous des flics, non ?

-Oui Capitaine.

J'ai tourné les talons pour aller m'asseoir à mon bureau. Espo et Ryan ont pris des congés pour à peine quelques jours, Lanie aussi d'ailleurs, alors je suis seule puisque Castle ne se donne même plus la peine de venir. Je ne comprends vraiment rien en ce moment.

...

Alors qu'on essayait de résoudre l'affaire sur la bombe, il a tenté, un après-midi comme les autres de me dire quelque chose. Un quelque chose qui, j'en suis sûre, aurait absolument tout changé entre nous. Mais Ryan est arrivé, et il n'a pas pu finir. Je pense que je n'en ai jamais autant voulu à Ryan d'avoir coupé une conversation. Qu'aurait-il eu de différent si nous n'avions pas eu ce détail supplémentaire, qui nous a très certainement aidé à boucler l'affaire, mais qui m'a éloigné de lui, pour une raison que, toujours aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas compris ?

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il est arrivé, j'ai compris qu'il y avait eu quelque chose. Un autre fameux quelque chose. Un quelque chose qui, j'en suis sûre, a absolument tout changé entre nous. Mon café était là, mais pas le sourire et le ton jovial qui l'accompagnaient habituellement. Et à partir de ce café, tout a commencé à aller de travers. Il ne venait plus aussi souvent, il faisait des sous-entendus qui me semblaient indirectement destinés, mais dont je n'arrivais pas à interpréter le sens. Les cafés se faisaient de plus en plus rares, les sourires, les regards complices, les théories, les « connections de jumeaux » que l'on partageait, tout cela s'envolait et partait loin de moi sans que je ne puisse rien faire, car je n'avais pas réussi à comprendre l'élément déclencheur, le papillon qui avait créé la tornade qui me traversait.

Y a-t-il un seul instant où je ne me demande pas si c'est ou non de ma faute ? Non, pas un seul. Je suis définitivement la seule fautive d'un pêché dont j'ignore absolument tout.

...

Les papiers se ressemblent tous. J'ai l'impression d'être ici depuis des jours et de n'avoir pas arrêté de remplir des cases, et encore des cases et encore des …

Il faut vraiment que je sorte m'aérer la tête, je vais finir par étouffer sinon. Je descends les escaliers pour sortir prendre un peu l'air. Il ne fait pas très chaud, je ferme la fermeture de mon manteau, je marche dans le froid. Les voitures filent à vive allure, des nuages de buée se forment autour des bouches entrouvertes, les bras entourent les bustes rafraîchis. Je tourne sur ma droite, je continue sur le trottoir avant de traverser la route. J'entre dans un café. Un homme est assis en face de l'endroit où je me trouve. Il faut que je passe devant lui pour aller commander à boire. Il a la tête tournée vers la rue, il observe les passants, leur valse lente au milieu des autres, leur valse insignifiante aux yeux du monde mais qui leur permet de se rendre à un endroit où on les attend, où ils sont importants. Un cappuccino fumant est posé devant lui. Pourquoi est-il obligé de tant lui ressembler ?

...

Je quitte le café, les mains vides, l'esprit embrumé et énervé par ce jeu insignifiant. J'arrive à l'entrée, et je l'aperçois, de dos, devant l'ascenseur, les mains vides. Pas de café. Pas de problème, je m'en ferai un en salle de pause. Mais avant le café, les explications. Il s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur, je cours pour pouvoir entrer avec lui dans la cabine assez exiguë. Il me regarde, un « Bonjour Détective Beckett » des plus neutres s'échappe de sa bouche, presque sans son autorisation, je réponds sur le même ton un « Bonjour Castle » alors que les portes coulissent devant nous. L'ascenseur commence son ascension, et je sais que le temps va nous manquer pour discuter. Une sorte de bouton rouge attire mon attention. STOP est écrit en majuscules dessus. « Pour les cas d'extrême urgence. » Ce n'en est pas un ? J'appuie sur le bouton avec une grande force, et la cabine se stabilise.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, Beckett ?! S'exclame-t-il, d'un air à la fois outré et agacé.

-Je veux des explications, Castle, c'est tout ce que je veux. Vous me faites la tête depuis un bout de temps maintenant et je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que vous me reprochez. Alors j'attends des réponses parce que cette mauvaise plaisanterie commence sérieusement à me faire délirer. Je lui crie, pour tenter d'attirer son attention.

Il ne croise même pas mon regard et garde les yeux ostensiblement tournés vers les portes de l'ascenseur. Il souffle un grand coup et remet sa veste correctement avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

-Vous croyiez peut-être pouvoir me berner encore un bout de temps, faire comme si de rien n'était assez longtemps pour que je me détache de vous tout naturellement ? Mais ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, avec moi. Le basique « loin des yeux, loin du cœur » ne prend jamais. Par contre, les gifles en plein visage, ça, c'est revigorant …

Mais il délire totalement ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je ne comprends rien à son charabia.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, Castle ? Je le questionne, totalement déboussolée par ses aveux intrigants. Je ne vous ai jamais giflé, voyons ! Je m'emporte, perdant tout contrôle de la situation.

Je commence un peu à suffoquer. J'ai du mal à respirer, je sens que mon rythme cardiaque commence à devenir incertain. Je pose mon corps qui me semble étranger contre le mur de l'ascenseur.

-Mais ça ne vous paraît pas clair, Beckett ? Vous n'avez toujours pas compris que je le savais ? Que je savais TOUT ?

-Mais tout quoi, Castle ? Je vous jure que je n'y comprends rien ! Je lui crie, en bafouillant et en m'étouffant avec mes propres mots. Là, c'est clair, je n'arrive plus à respirer du tout. J'ouvre grand la bouche pour essayer d'attraper de l'air, mais il semble ne pas vouloir entrer dans mes poumons. Comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait. Comme si je venais de recevoir une seconde balle dans la poitrine, une balle formée des cris de mon écrivain. Je me tiens tant bien que mal à la barre de fer derrière moi, celle qui fait le tour de l'ascenseur, pour ne pas m'écrouler à terre et écouter ses explications, même si je crois comprendre tout à fait, maintenant.

-Mais, Beckett, tout du jour où l'on vous a tiré dessus ! Lorsque je vous ai avoué mes sentiments, lorsque j'ai cru mourir de désespoir alors que vous sembliez nous quitter peu à peu. Et alors que vous vous réveilliez doucement, amnésique d'un événement choquant, je vous ai laissé du temps. Oh oui! Je vous en ai laissé! Tout ça pour que vous puissiez comploter tranquillement dans mon dos en tentant de trouver les mots justes qui éviteraient de déchirer mon cœur. Mais c'est trop tard ! Il est déjà en miettes ! Et plus rien ni personne ne pourra réparer cela !

Mes jambes tremblent. Comment a-t-il su que je n'avais pas perdu la mémoire ? Qui le lui a dit ? Certainement pas moi, pourtant, je ne l'ai dit à personne d'autre. Lanie l'a deviné, mais elle n'en dirait rien à personne, je la connais par cœur. Je ne peux plus respirer, je sens que mes mains vont lâcher prise et que je vais tomber. Je le sens, j'en suis sûre. Mes jambes cèdent sous mon poids, je ne peux rien faire, je n'arrive même pas à bouger, je n'ai même plus l'impression d'être dans mon corps. Je tente de l'appeler, de lui demander de m'aider, mais les mots ne passent plus la barrière que représentent mes lèvres. Elles bougent toutes seules et seuls d'étranges gémissements plaintifs arrivent à échapper à ma gorge. J'ai mal, je veux respirer mais je ne peux plus bouger, je me sens paralysée.

...

-Beckett ? Ça va ? Demande Castle en se penchant au dessus de moi. Il s'accroupit, inquiet, des rides se dessinent sur son front. Il passe des mains fébriles au dessus de moi. Il tente de m'aider, je le vois bien, alors que je ne le mérite pas, alors que je lui ai fait si mal. Mais que puis-je effacer ? L'erreur que j'ai faite en décidant de ne pas lui avouer que je me souvenais ? Non, je ne peux plus rien faire, et il reste pourtant là, à tenter de m'aider alors que je lui ai brisé le cœur.

Je suffoque totalement. J'ai l'impression d'être en train de mourir devant lui, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour moi. Je prends sa main doucement et la serre fort, pour qu'il ressente ma douleur à travers ce geste. Une grimace se dessine sur son visage, je pense qu'il comprend. Il pose ses deux mains à plat sur ma poitrine et appuie un grand coup, ce qui me fait tousser à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il me prend sous la nuque et assoie mon corps endolori contre les portes de l'ascenseur. Il n'a même plus l'air énervé, il semble juste terrorisé pour moi, pour ma souffrance.

Je me mets à pleurer, ne pouvant retenir mes larmes. Je respire un grand coup, maintenant qu'il m'a permis de le faire. Je me sens un peu mieux, même si je ne sais plus quoi faire pour me faire pardonner de mon erreur. Il faut que je lui dise ce que je ressens pour lui avant qu'il ne finisse par me laisser tomber et par se lasser de moi.

-Je … Je suis désolée Castle. Je bredouille.

...

Il me regarde, encore sous le choc de ce qui vient de m'arriver et semble ne pas comprendre pourquoi je m'excuse. Il en a même oublié sa haine.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait subir toutes ces horreurs.

Il a l'air intrigué et semble perplexe. Mais peu à peu, il finit par se douter que je ne m'excuse pas uniquement d'avoir failli mourir devant lui à l'instant, mais d'avoir menti tout ce temps. Son visage se referme peu à peu, comme avant ce petit aparté, et il s'apprête à se relever.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je recommence à respirer fort et il lève un sourcil en me regardant. Je lui saisis le poignet à nouveau, doucement cette fois et sans lui faire mal, pour qu'il reste assis par terre, avec moi. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier mais s'installe néanmoins à mes côtés.

Je respire, expire lentement en fermant les yeux. Et puis, finalement, je les garde fermés, parce que j'évite ainsi de croiser son regard plein de reproches. Et je me lance.

-Je … Écoutez Castle, je peux comprendre que vous soyez énervé contre moi, parce que je vous ai menti, parce que j'ai été silencieuse pendant tout ce temps, mais ne voyez pas que le mauvais côté des choses. Le verre ne me semble pas à moitié vide. Au contraire, ne pensez vous pas que je vous ai laissé rester auprès de moi pour une raison ? Si j'avais réellement voulu vous repousser, ce que vous semblez croire même si c'est faux, vous aurais-je accepté dans mon travail, dans cette intimité qui est nôtre depuis 4 ans ? Ne vous aurais-je pas gentiment éconduit à la rentrée et serais-je revenu vers vous pour venir vous chercher ? N'avez-vous donc rien compris à mon discours ce jour-là, lors de notre premier rendez-vous sur les balançoires ?

J'ouvre les yeux à temps pour le voir se mettre debout silencieusement. Il plisse le front, comme s'il avait mal à la tête ou qu'une douleur insoutenable était en train de s'abattre sur lui.

-Castle ? Je demande, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne réagit pas face à ce que je lui avoue enfin.

Il semble sur le point de fondre en larmes, et souffre, souffre devant moi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là ? Vous ne voyez donc pas, Beckett ? C'est trop tard, maintenant il est trop tard.

Il tend sa main vers le bouton rouge d'arrêt d'urgence. Il va mettre fin à cet arrêt. Il va mettre fin à cette discussion. Il va mettre fin à notre relation, à notre partenariat, à nos théories, à tous ces cafés, ces instants de pur bonheur passés à le regarder du coin de l'œil parce que je suis seulement incapable de m'avouer (et de lui avouer) la vérité. Tout cela va se finir et je sais que ce sera la dernière fois que je le verrais, si je ne fais rien. Mais est-ce ce que je veux ? Avant même d'y avoir mûrement réfléchi, je lâche dans un soupir, comme exténuée, alors que ses doigts frôlent le bouton, comme au ralenti.

-N'avez-vous pas compris que je vous aimez, ce jour-là, sur les balançoires ? …

...

Je ferme les yeux à nouveau, parce que ces quelques mots m'ont épuisée.

-S'il vous plaît, Castle.

J'ouvre les yeux, cette fois très doucement, comme si je voulais ralentir le moment présent.

Il stoppe son geste de manière nette. Sa main reste suspendue en l'air, au dessus du bouton, comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter sur son âme et sur son corps. Il lève lentement la tête vers moi, me regarde dans les yeux et son regard est un subtil mélange d'espoir et de tristesse. Comment ai-je pu le laisser dans l'ignorance, l'attente ? Et quelle angoisse a-t-il dû ressentir quand il a vu que je lui ai caché le souvenir de ses mots d'amour ?

Il s'approche, tout semble vraiment différent, l'atmosphère, l'air et le temps sont différents. Tout est lent, ralenti. Et c'est magique.

...

Il se laisse glisser contre le mur, en face de moi, pour continuer à me regarder dans les yeux. Il n'a pas lâché mon regard depuis tout à l'heure et il attend certainement la suite. Ma respiration est un peu saccadée parce que c'est moi qui est le plus peur maintenant.

-Si je suis venue vous chercher, ce n'est pas uniquement pour que nous reprenions les enquêtes, c'était pour m'assurer que j'avais toujours cette place que vous m'aviez réservé dans votre cœur. Je ne sais pas. J'ai pensé que vous comprendriez les sous-entendus, vous êtes écrivain après tout. J'ai amené doucement dans la conversation, sans que vous vous en rendiez compte, le fait que j'avais besoin de vous, mais plus qu'un simple besoin amical, un besoin vital, et même plus que cela je pense, un besoin de vous pour vivre et pour me prouver à moi-même que j'étais encore capable, capable d'aimer, de me sentir vivante, de ressentir du désir pour quelqu'un, pour vous. Je vous ai montré que j'avais aussi besoin de temps, mais qu'un jour je serais prête pour ça, pour l'amour, pour toutes les belles choses de la vie. Et les belles choses de la vie n'attendent plus. Alors je me suis faite à l'idée que peut-être, peut-être enfin, j'étais prête. Et ça m'est apparu comme une évidence. Comme ces choses qui viennent vous percuter un matin et que plus jamais vous ne pouvez oublier. Et puis, avec le temps, j'ai commencé à vous montrer que j'avais avancé, que je montais lentement mais sûrement les marches jusqu'à vous, je vous l'ai prouvé lorsqu'on s'est retrouvé menottés ensemble, notamment. Et quand j'ai failli vous perdre lors de la prise d'otages à la banque … Et puis il y a eu Serena, il y a eu Sofia aussi. Et j'ai été jalouse, et c'était doux. Parce que je l'étais comme une femme amoureuse, et ça me faisait du bien de le sentir ainsi. La jalousie … Un sentiment digne des fous, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je l'assume, tout le monde n'a pas la chance de l'être autant que moi …

Je souris doucement, une larme perle sur ma joue et elle a un goût doux-amer.

Castle me regarde toujours, mais la tristesse a quitté ses yeux. Je n'y trouve plus que de la joie et une émotion intense que je n'arrive pas à définir clairement. Sa vue est brouillée par les larmes qu'il retient. Mais je sais que ce sont aussi des larmes de bonheur, comme la mienne. Il se met à quatre pattes, s'approche de moi avec lenteur et il semble apprécier de voir naître un sourire sur mes lèvres au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements. Il se place à mon oreille, et demande en chuchotant, comme un enfant.

-C'est vrai que tu m'aimes ?

Il me regarde et je tourne la tête vers lui, les yeux dans les yeux. Je sens son souffle chaud et rassurant tout contre la peau de mes joues et dans mes cheveux. Je murmure, presque de manière inaudible.

-Je suis désolée Rick.

Et je sais qu'il comprend que cela est la plus belle déclaration d'amour que je peux lui faire pour l'instant. Son sourire se joint au mien et il scelle nos deux bouches heureuses dans un doux baiser. Ses lèvres ont le goût du café, et une agréable nostalgie m'envahit. Il pose délicatement ses doigts sur ma joue et je mets ma main dans ses cheveux. Ils sont soyeux, comme je les ai toujours imaginé. Mes yeux sont clos, et je sais que les siens aussi.

...

Contre toute attente, et presque contre mon gré, je le repousse doucement parce que je n'ai pas fini de lui raconter ce que j'avais sur le cœur et je ne veux pas qu'il me pardonne à moitié. Il semble comprendre ce que je m'apprête à faire, et patiente, attend que je me mette à parler, parce qu'il sait à quel point c'est dur et ça me fait mal, même si tout cela me libère d'un grand poids.

-Quand mes yeux se sont fermés cet après-midi là, alors que j'étais allongée dans cette herbe verte et confortable, que le soleil se couchait doucement, dans le plus grand silence et qu'une brise légère balayait tes cheveux, j'ai senti ta présence rassurante à mes côtés et j'ai cru m'être inventé ces quelques mots, pour me persuader de rester.

En me réveillant à l'hôpital, j'ai compris qu'en réalité, c'est toi qui les avait prononcés. Mais un affreux sentiment s'est imposé à mon esprit : et si tu avais dit ça uniquement parce que j'étais sur le point de rendre l'âme et que tu ne le ressentais pas réellement ? Et si tu ne le pensais pas ? Si tu avais juste dit cela sur le moment, sous le coup de l'action, sans vraiment y penser, parce que tu savais que tu ne pourrais peut-être plus jamais me le dire, mais qu'en réalité tu n'étais pas prêt ? Parce que je savais déjà que moi, j'étais prête, et j'avais peur que tu ne le sois pas, ou que tu ne le sois plus.

Pendant mes quatre mois de convalescence, chez mon père, j'ai commencé à y croire, et en revenant, j'ai voulu te faire comprendre que j'y croyais, te le faire deviner. J'ai été idiote de croire que ce serait facile, parce que rien n'est facile dans la vie, et il faut se battre pour obtenir les meilleurs instants et les meilleurs sentiments. L'amour … il faut se battre pour en voir et pour en être … Et toi … Tu mérites la plus grande bataille de ma vie.

Il me sourit, comme soulagé par ces quelques phrases sans queue ni tête.

-Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour te laisser atteindre la victoire.

Son sourire est si chaud qu'il réchauffe toute mon âme et j'ai envie que ses bras puissants me protègent toujours des dangers du monde. Parce qu'il arrive à trouver les mots pour m'émouvoir, et parce qu'il le mérite bien, après tout.

Je me blottis tout contre lui, la tête dans le creux de son cou. Il pose sa joue contre le sommet de mon crâne. Je souris dans l'intimité de cette étreinte parfaite. Les mots n'ont pas besoin de combler le silence, c'est l'un de ceux qui présente le mieux les émotions et qui les met à nu avec candeur.

Mes yeux sont clos, et je sais que les siens aussi.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, en tout cas, quelque soit votre avis, il y a une petite icône, juste là, elle n'attend que vous, elle vous tend les bras :)

Bonne fin de journée !


End file.
